


教教我吧！濑名教授

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof是一年前连载的合集
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	教教我吧！濑名教授

一 是濑名教授！  
濑名教授最近有点烦躁。这是他被大学投到美国小镇的第二个学期。临上飞机前的深夜，他想了想大学里做得恨不得有拳头大的寿司和比海绵干的米饭，不顾以往给自己设立的原则，又去家门口的寿司店里塞了顿甜虾寿司。他自我开脱，就那个鸟不拉屎的屯，还能有人找他拍写真不成？  
但他很快意识到他忘了学校要更新官网照片的事，还是个人照。他实在是不想面对铺天盖地的邮件，在挨了一周之后终于花半个小时扫过了所有来信，他给那封不起眼的通知标了个星，便没有下文了。但拍完照后他又开始后悔。一周前还无比鲜明的酱油的咸味和甜虾柔软冰凉的触感，在他不得已塞下几顿海绵拳头寿司后已经开始离他而去。他一边恨恨地舔着卡在牙缝里的芝麻，一边思索着一样都胖了，自己倒不如新年时再多吃几顿好的。他决定不能想这种问题，至少学校还有寿司卖，虽然是海绵拳头寿司，虽然里面甚至还有芝麻。想着想着，他愈发烦躁起来。   
他脑内不受控制地跑起了走马灯，食物的走马灯。虽然下午没有课，但自从他上学期用日英双语开了讲座讲他写的新书，不但请他办日语讲座的次数多了起来，连英语文学专业的人都开始凑热闹，他的书还没有翻成英文呢。虽然他本来修的也是这个。但总之，他想办法把满脑子的寿喜锅烤肉雪蟹都扫到角落里，他还得回去改作业，然后赶去办五点的table talk。说它是个workshop，其实根本就不会有学生特意带自己的作品来给他看，至少他办了那么多次还没遇到过。本来其他教授办的时候提供的食物是pizza，到他就成了寿司，比食堂卖的好上不少，至少不是拳头大小了。来的学生一半为了蹭吃蹭喝，一半为了他。当时文学专业的人过来跟他谈table talk的事，他本来还漫不经心，听到甜虾寿司时钢笔没忍住抖了一下，抬起头来看到主任自信的笑容，知道被抓了把柄。他挺恼自己的反应。在国内时他除了控制体重和营养，从未如此在意过食物的问题，在这里却总有种吃了上顿没下顿的悲凉感，搞得他很不满自己的琐碎。  
但他还是惊讶自己一周不去健身房还没有危机感。“我本来也不知道我怎么来了这边这么懒。后来我想了想，这里是山地！出门就登山谁乐意。而且还冷。”前几天他对着一个香港的数学系教授一边戳生菜吃一边讲了他的推断，对面很浑厚地笑了几声。后来他一想，那个教授已经在这边呆了十年了，也不见他胖出来多少。但话又说回来，那个年近半百的教授也几乎是他唯一的知音了。当然他要是实在寂寞，东亚研究院里从来不缺寻找研究对象的欧美人和寻找聊天对象的阿姨。至于其他学院，他觉得真应该提醒存在可能性微乎其微的后人，对学校的传言还是该信的。他只看到学校小，没在意它是个嬉皮士学校。现在他回想起曾经出来留学的同学的玩笑：“选quiet floor还是选substance free，就看你是想要一群人安静地吸/麻还是吵闹地蹦迪。”不是学生的他住在学校统一安排的小洋房里，两样都占。濑名教授至今还是没明白他楼里的人怎么能靠聊天把他吵醒。所以他在学校的生活其实也很规律，几乎就是宿舍和办公室两点直线地跑。本来他偶尔还去问候一下那位数学系的教授，结果学校这几天闹流感，他终于完全没人说话了。  
他这样东想西想着把作业改完，竟然也就到了table talk的时间。他穿上大衣，感觉自己像裹了一身熊皮，再戴好帽子围上一层围巾，拉开了办公楼的大门。寒风卷着雪花朝他扑面而来。  
他进教室的时候，里面已经坐了一个学生，对着他双手合十拜了一下，说“こんにちは（你好）”。他有些懵，对着他点了个头，慢慢蜕他的大衣。等他把围巾帽子也取下来的时候，房间里在沉默中已经又多出三个人了，这次是见过的面孔。  
他给自己倒了口茶，往盘子里装作不动声色地夹了几个甜虾寿司，配好芥末酱油，才去不紧不慢地关门。当门将要碰上的时候，这栋寂静的小洋房的大门突然被撞开，有魄力的爆破音在楼道里来回转了半晌。他一愣，就觉得自己的手连着门一起被推开，顿时往后退了两步。  
一个橘黄色毛茸茸的脑袋一下子探进来，盯住了惊魂未定的他就大喊：“濑名！抱歉我迟到了吗？”  
是他没见过的人。而且怎么看都是学生。在这么小的学校里他可没听说过这样的亚裔教授。  
他本是惊惧大过恼怒，但当那个人仿佛很疑惑似的补了一声“濑名？”之后，他还是恼得大吼了一声：“是濑名教授！”  
在渐渐沉溺进余音绕梁的怒吼声带来的羞耻感时，他看到橘黄色头发渐渐放肆地笑开了。

二 文学模式：外星人模式？跟踪狂模式？  
“哈哈哈哈濑名你真有趣啊！”橘色头发的人边笑边干脆拍起他的背来。  
濑名教授的余光看到最初给他拜拜的学生脸都绿了。他一边忍受着月永同学打鼓一般”啪啪“拍他背的冲击，一边最后扫了一遍脑内有没有见过他的记忆。然后他迅速地退开好几步，瞪着眼睛又吼了一句：“是濑名教授！！！”  
橘色头发的人终于停了下来。  
濑名教授保持着两个人间的距离，没好气地上下打量月永同学。他头发用橡皮筋随意地扎在脑后，随着过分活跃的举动已经几乎要散下来；毫不讲究的深蓝色连帽衫，底下竟然穿着几乎同色的牛仔裤；脚上的雪地靴沾着枯草和泥巴，无可救药。他皱着眉头问：“你哪位啊。”  
“我是月永雷欧！是外星人！来自外星的问好，宇宙~”月永同学摆了个剪刀手的手势往濑名教授身边凑，濑名皱着眉头又移开了一点距离。  
“没有印象。”  
“那濑名...教授知道knights吗？我是knights的王大人！月永大人！哈哈哈哈。”  
“没听过……”听完这句话，濑名教授发现对面的人竟然渐渐安静了下来，好像还很沮丧似的。他神使鬼差地接着说，“不如……你等活动结束了，要再有事就来我办公室解决吧。”  
叫月永的人好像如释重负地表情放松下来，哼着小曲在他旁边就坐下了。随着他陷进沙发的声音，濑名教授觉得自己的心也一起沉了下去。

“所以他来你办公室了吗？”数学系教授躲在自己的办公桌后面，隔着厚厚的镜片和口罩盯着年轻的教授。他的眼神和皱起的眼尾出卖了他看热闹的心思。  
濑名教授捧着一杯自己倒上的茶缩在离他最远的沙发角落，耷拉着脑袋。“他要是没来，我干嘛来找你。你当我很喜欢你们楼里邋遢且见人死的理科男还是很喜欢流感。”  
数学教授又发出那种浑厚的笑声。  
“那么那位Tsugira...?”  
“Tsukinaga。雷欧。同学。你不会还没记住我的姓吧？”  
“你的短啊，不就是sena吗？”  
濑名教授的脑内突然响起昨天那个嘹亮的“濑名”，他打了个寒颤。  
“对对对。没错。”  
数学教授又浑厚地笑了一阵，“看来他给你的阴影真的挺大。”  
“在人生地不熟的地方突然碰上这么个奇怪的人，难道你不怕。要是我现在去你们楼里那些人的办公室里大喊声他们的名字，你看你能不能听到尖叫。”濑名教授没好气地喝了口茶，清了清嗓子。“说起来你能再开点窗吗？”  
数学教授笑眯眯地看着他。“我在rate my professor上的评价跟好看可从来没沾过边，而且我们那边影视很多年不出偶像了，他们看到我最多能想到黑帮。”他收到濑名教授的白眼后还是不介意地笑着，“你干脆就也得个流感吧，不是正好躲着他。”  
“那我可不乐意，超~烦的。就为了区区一个学生……”  
“那你现在回去？”  
濑名教授无声地往沙发里又缩了缩。“你知道他昨天自称什么。”  
对面的教授抬了抬眉。  
“他先说他是外星人，再说他是什么knights的王。”  
走廊上回荡起数学教授中气十足的笑声。  
“对他来我办公室的时候还说，我是他的骑士。”  
濑名教授看着对面笑得东倒西歪的教授，觉得自己终于体会到了笑开花的含义。  
“你别光顾着笑啊。我本来想劝他去看下心理医生的，结果他其他方面都挺......正常......吧。刚转来的，来我们这边读大三。”  
“年纪还不小啊。”数学教授突然想起了什么，“你这学期是不是要教什么写作课，他不会在你课上吧。”  
“我......”濑名教授觉得自己有些两眼发黑，“不会吧......上周没看到他。而且他说自己是音乐系的。我就更纳闷了，音乐系的怎么会来听文学的table talk。”  
“可能他兴趣广泛吧。”数学教授又弯了弯眼睛，“现在还能换课，你自求多福吧。”  
濑名教授揉了揉太阳穴。“……我怎么觉得你在看我笑话，超火大的。”  
数学教授笑眯眯地抿了口茶，“我觉得他大概多半是逗你玩玩，时间不会久的，或者就是认错人了。  
“是吗......我觉得也不完全像那么回事。”  
“不如你直接问他？”  
“我昨天确定他没有完全精神失常以后就问了，结果他躲躲闪闪的，很快就逃走了。真的是，超~烦人啊！”  
他把半凉的茶水一口闷了，把杯子拍在茶几上。“算了我还是回去批作业吧……茶杯要帮你洗吗？”  
“没事，你去吧。”数学教授双手撑在下巴上，玩味地看着他。“泉，好花不常开啊。当然要是真的碰到问题也欢迎你随时来找我。你多保重。”  
“……你那是什么意思，超火大的啊。”

濑名教授觉得数学教授可能真是给他下了什么诅咒。他下班出办公室后连着被四五个阿姨问了“Are you ok?”等他顶着寒风回到宿舍，发现自己掏钥匙的手都在抖的时候，他终于确定了一个事实，他被数学教授传染了。  
濑名教授咬牙切齿地忍着越来越疼的脑袋写完了明天休假的邮件，把手机往床边一扔，裹着被子睡过去了。  
他做了一个有月永同学的梦。

三 我真的不是私生饭！濑名教授！  
濑名教授梦见春天来了。  
不知道为什么，他知道那不是这个春天。他沿着早春的海岸线一路走着，缩着脖子忍受寒风。濑名教授的视野被拉得很高很远，他看见自己穿着海蓝色的校服，戴着耳机大跨步地走过萧瑟的海边。那个濑名几乎要踩到海水里去，但他还是大跨步地走着，低着头。从上面看，他灰灰的卷发混入阴沉的天空和苍白的沙滩里。  
濑名教授注视着那个渺小又单薄的影子，歪歪斜斜地踏出一条生长着的线，好像他的人生一路漏了下去，变成一段悔恨的文字。  
他突然知道，他刚从月永家出来，他想起了那个橘色的背影。  
他于是顺着摸到了更多那个人的背影。趴在地上写曲的他，背过去跟粉丝招手的他，披头散发把门带上的他，好像哭着转身离开了的他。  
那个濑名在海滩上哭了起来，眼泪一滴一滴像雨一样落下，他自己也一滴滴地哭起来，眼泪像雨打芭蕉一样以他全身为鼓面，一声一声振动着回响着，罩住了他。  
他从梦中惊醒，发现门外有人在以砸门的气势敲他的门。  
他的理智告诉他开门会很危险，但他还是渐渐挪下来床，想着至少看看外面的人是谁。但当他刚要俯到门上，敲门声就停下了。濑名教授穿着睡衣呆站在门前，觉得自己最近被什么更高阶的存在耍了。他像是要等待刚才的人回来似的又立了一会儿，终于意识到自己的可笑，便又回了床上。他看了眼闹钟，他请的假还没过去一半。  
他的脸一下贴到了自己的泪痕上，一阵冰凉的触感。他像触电般移开了，咂了咂舌，挪开一点位置又闭上了眼睛。哭过的眼睑有些粘稠，他心烦意乱地闭上再睁开眼睛好几次，终于又泛起了睡意。  
他突然听到了钥匙插进锁孔发出的清脆声音。下一秒，他瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁看见自己的门打开了。他一个鲤鱼打挺，直愣愣地坐在床上，首先看见了学校穿着红色制服的校警，然后，那个蓬松的橙色脑袋探了过来，他刚梦见的那个。他觉得自己像被庙里两口大钟同时撞上了一样，满脑嗡嗡的声音。  
“啊…...我以为濑名......教授出事了，所以就。因为教授明明在房间里却不开门嘛。”月永同学义正言辞地说到。  
待校警走后，濑名教授拖了把椅子让他坐下，自己披了件外套站在月永同学前面俯视他，至少不能输了气势。  
“在此之前，你为什么会知道我房间。”他努力压低了声音，希望能唬住眼前的人。  
橘色头发缩了一下，在脚下的包里摸索了一下，拿出一张有点皱皱巴巴的表。“我想上濑名......教授的课，今天要截止了，所以......”  
濑名教授听到自己脑内异常响亮的声音：“果然来了啊。”他稍微有些得意，像是怀疑了很久的嫌疑犯终于让他发现了证据一般。他于是理所当然地抱着臂盯住了月永同学。  
“先是直呼我名字，再对我说了那一堆奇怪的话，现在直接闯到我房间里来，你到底要干什么。”  
“啊。”面前的人局促地捏紧了手里的纸，一只手向下去摸书包带。  
“不说清楚的话，我是不会同意你来上课的。”濑名教授说完这句话，就皱着眉头摆好姿势盯着他。他其实还是有点害怕，暗暗地看了一眼手机的位置，琢磨如果眼前的人做什么奇怪的事他夺门而逃再报个警需要多久。  
但月永同学在座位上扭动了很久，也没做出什么异常的举动，濑名教授都几乎要对他泛起点同情之心。终于，橘色头发好像下定了决心似的，嘴里嘀咕着“啊，还是瞒不下去了吗。”然后用毫不防备又迫切的眼神盯住了濑名教授，说：“我喜欢你！”  
虽然有所预料，濑名教授还是被这句话噎得目瞪口呆。  
“月永同学，你知道你说的话是什么意思吗？”  
“我知道啊当然知道啊我可是天才呢。”  
“那我就更不能让你上我的课了。”  
“啊……”眼前的人一脸“搞砸了”的表情，扯了扯自己的头发。  
“而且说起来，加上今天我们一共只见过三面，你是怎么……”濑名教授犹豫了一下，补上了后半句话。“喜欢上我的。”  
对面的人又沉默了。  
“你总不会说第一次见到我的时候就已经......这种话我是不会信的。”  
“是......是濑名教授做模特的时候！就喜欢上濑名了！”  
“你那只是追星吧......”他发现自己心里在为避免了麻烦事开心之余竟然有些失落。  
“总而言之......！”月永同学又一次递上了那张纸。他一把抽了过去，签上了名字。  
“以后不准再过来。”濑名教授已经神使鬼差地心软下来，但还是瞪了下眼睛威胁他，尽管他的表情已经不过是呲着牙的猫了。  
月永同学接过了纸，风也似的逃走了。  
濑名教授锁上门，倒回床上，心情复杂地又睡了过去。他并不知道，那个橘色头发的同学正趁着四下无人，把贴在他办公室门上一张张请求见他一面的便签条又撕了下来。

四 一周该去多少次office hour？  
收到濑名教授下节课请假的邮件时，月永同学意识到一件挺要命的事：自己都进了人家房间了，什么探病的东西都没带，虽然说当时的情况下可能还是不带更加的保险。但那可是濑名啊！

“那家伙进我房间一点东西都不带，就来讨个签名。”濑名教授嫌弃地剥着数学教授带来的坑坑洼洼的橘子。  
“你知道你现在像什么？”对面的中年人还是一脸玩味的笑容，甚至比平时更戏谑几分。  
“像什么？”  
“受气的小媳妇。”  
濑名教授恶狠狠地瞪了乐呵呵的教授一眼，烦躁地放下橘子。“这就像口口声声说自己是死忠粉，来看演唱会却不带荧光棒，太不专业了吧。”  
数学教授干脆笑出声来。濑名教授见他不配合，悻悻地住了嘴。  
“你跟他一伙的。”  
中年人笑了笑：“我只是看你们年轻人不懂事，瞎出点主意。”  
“因为年轻才不能乱来啊。我才不要为了他被辞退，区区一个月永君。”  
“你不是下学期就回去了吗？”  
“……那也不要。他这种私生粉我才不鼓励。吓死人了。”  
“那你怎么给了他签名？”  
“我睡糊涂了！”濑名教授这么一吼，呛得咳嗽起来。  
“看你急的。长得挺文雅一个人怎么性子这么烈。”  
“……睡了。”濑名教授拿被子把头一蒙，转过去不再理他。他一钻进被子就有些后悔，本想出来服个软，旁边的人已经站起身来。柔和的声音传过来，应该是没有生气。  
“你自己想想吧。早点回去上课。”  
门被带上了。他爬起来关了灯，拿过数学教授剥好的橘子，沉默地放进嘴里，不知所以地掉下眼泪来。

月永同学成功挤进他的课以后，倒是日渐安分起来，甚至有些模范学生的样子。如果忽略他过于口语化的修辞和糟糕的语感的话。濑名教授第一次把他叫到办公室里去改论文的时候，对面一脸委委屈屈又崇拜的表情，濑名教授一肚子的气，干脆让他每周来找自己，学好好说话。  
“……’今晚的太阳很美’，你想要表达什么。”濑名教授冷冷地把论文推到月永同学面前，点了点那句话。  
“啊……就是，那个！太阳，很美！……”  
“我应该上周就跟你说过了，写论文、的时候、要、精确。不要、加修辞。”  
“呜......对不起。”月永同学垂下了脑袋。  
“不是对不起的问题吧……你这么有创作欲的话，不如干脆转去写作课。”  
“濑名教授教吗？”  
“不是我，但是个挺好的人。”他警惕了看了看对面的人。月永同学眼神飘了几下，解释道。  
“只是随便问问。毕竟不是每个教授都像濑名教授那么有耐心。”  
“我也快受不了了啊。”他咽下这句话，转而挤出一张有耐心的笑脸。“我还是挺好奇的，’今晚的太阳真美’到底是什么意思。”  
“因为’今晚月亮真美’已经有人写过了嘛。”  
“是啊。”  
“嗯。”  
对面摆出了一脸理所当然的表情，濑名教授哭笑不得地问，“所以呢？”  
“所以想换一下。”  
“但是晚上并没有太阳啊。”  
“那就......超自然主义！魔幻主义！非现实主义！总归有的吧！”  
“……不要以为搬几个概念就可以解决问题了！作为一个作家我难以接受！”  
月永同学撇了撇嘴，突然又好像发现了新大陆一般长大了嘴。  
“濑名教授是作家吗！”  
“原来你不知道啊。”  
对面又换上濑名教授熟悉的“搞砸了”的表情。他怕麻烦似的想把话题带回正轨。  
“那你还真是除了杂志什么都不看。文章写成这样也没什么奇怪的。”  
“毕竟我除了作曲天才之外就……文字真麻烦啊！巴别塔已经倒塌了！莫扎特的劲敌竟然要被人类发明的字符所困！太悲哀了！”  
“你倒也知道巴别塔。”  
“我可是只要想做就能做到的孩子！”  
濑名教授笑了，把论文再往他面前推了推。“那你周五前改好交给我吧。”  
月永同学的嘴动了几下，还是伸出手去拿论文。  
“如果是濑名教授的话，会怎么写，就是那个，’今晚的太阳真美’一类的。”  
“嗯......？”他一愣。“我没有写过爱情。”  
“那就......”月永同学又把论文往自己那边收了收，就在他快要把纸扫到胸前时，濑名教授继续说道。  
“如果我来改写的话，可能时间不会定在晚上。如果是要保留原来的意思……”他皱着眉头拨了几下头发，看向窗外。  
“比如，在日落西山的时候，和那个人留在教室里，楼里的人几乎都已经回了家。”  
走廊里传来门碰上的声音，月永同学回头去看，一群人背着包欢笑着走过。  
“然后对那个人说，’太阳要下山了。’”  
此时夕阳攀进了窗户，洒在教授的脸上。他清冷的脸上镀上了一层热度，像把剑烧热了之后，挥一挥可以擦出火光。他卷曲的头发像神话里的天神，碧蓝的眼睛在月永同学身上游走，像夏日的冰一样清凉。教授只是望着窗外，他却好像被拷问一般地坐立难安。  
这是他的濑名。inspiration要盖不住了。  
濑名教授转回了身。“时间不早了，太阳都……”他几乎轻不可闻地“啊”了一声。  
“下周再见！”月永同学把论文往包里一塞，提着包鞠了一躬，逃也似的离开了。  
他慌慌张张地拿起水杯，只是心不在焉地端着。  
“濑名教授真敬业啊。”水杯打翻了。  
“为什么要吓我！”  
数学教授大大咧咧地踏进办公室，抽了他桌上的纸就擦起桌子。濑名教授只是盯着他的手看。  
“你不是不鼓励他吗？”  
他板着一张脸一动不动。  
“怎么主动请他来你办公室。”  
“我只是看不惯他的文章。”  
“那也不是班里每个拿c的你都给开小灶了。”  
“......喜欢我的人是这种水平，太丢人了。”他把电脑合上，拿了外套就往外走。  
“就这样。”  
数学教授被晾在他办公室里，忍不住又笑了。

五 他的人生是什么叙事  
随着濑名教授在大喊大叫和循循善诱中消耗的一包包喉糖，月永同学的论文终于大多有了个人样。所以当月永同学邀请他去东亚研究院的赏花活动时，体会着丰收的喜悦的教授不假思索地就答应下来。  
但雨雪却是不间断地下。赏花的消息便也迟迟没有后文。濑名教授从来是个不怎么亲近自然的人，却也养成了在下班后绕一小段路去看樱花树的习惯。叶子是绿了，但花苞还畏畏缩缩地躲在雪里，几天都没有变化，他恨不得拿把尺去量量长度。  
与此同时，濑名教授又做了一个梦。  
他梦见一只花猫要挠他的脸。似是摄影棚的窄小房间里挤满了他不认识的人，似乎都还是学生的模样，穿着怎么都不像校服的奇异服饰。他们都看着他，或者说看着他举在手里的猫。他用余光看到一个穿着水手服的男生战战兢兢地担心他，他听到自己有些不耐烦地让他放心。  
后来猫递到了一个金色头发的......伪娘手里。那个战战兢兢的男生离开了。他去镜子前整理头发，里面映出一张透着青涩气息的自己的脸。眉头微微皱着，描过眼线的眼睛盯着镜子里的刘海，小心拨弄自己的发型。他发现他和房间里的人穿着一样的衣服。除了一个人，橘色头发的月永雷欧又出现在了他的视野里，似是心满意足地缩在被炉里捧着热茶啜饮。他穿着濑名教授上次梦里的自己穿过的校服。一个玫红色短发的少年站到了月永身边，他说：“leader，情人节就是后天了，我们knights是不是该开始排练。”  
knights，高中生偶像。他，濑名泉。  
在他的印象里，他不过是去了一所普通的高中，然后考入了什么大学的英美文学系。他从未对此有所怀疑。没有去怀疑的理由。  
而现在他刚从梦里醒来，或许还才踏到想象和现实的分界线上。濑名教授拨通了自己高中好友的电话。等待接通的滴滴声一如既往地传出来，他紧了紧被子，电话接通了。  
“喂，濑名君？”  
“是我......”刚睡醒的濑名教授还哑着嗓子，他抓过床头的一粒喉糖，借着口中的清凉冷静了一些。  
“喂？你刚起吗？有什么事？”电话对面的人似是笑了一下。  
“我高中......是什么社团来着。”  
“嗯？怎么突然问我这个。”  
“我一下想不起来了……”  
电话那头也顿了几秒。  
“濑名君的话……大概是文学社吧？”  
“果然是吧。”  
“毕竟你后来去读文学系了嘛。”  
“……所以你不记得吗。”  
“都过去快十年了，我也有些糊涂了，但99%不会错的。”  
“也是......那没事了。”  
友人挂断了电话。

起床之后，那天的濑名教授还是觉得昏昏沉沉。他撑着脑袋给月永同学讲了五分钟后，连月永同学都问他：“濑名教授不舒服吗？”  
“没睡好。”他想了想，又补上一句，“我可能梦到自己前世了。”  
“什么样的？濑名教授前世也是大作家吗？”  
“我好像在做什么偶像......”  
月永同学突然挺直了背。  
“我走音的，应该是不可能......”  
“濑名教授好看啊！”  
教授哑然地打量眼前的月永同学，“就算你很久没夸我了，就是因为有你这样的人，才会有那么多没有职业素养的偶像！业界才没那么好混！”  
“我错了！”月永同学塞着耳朵晃了晃小辫子，竟好像憋着笑容。  
“你这个作曲的也是，不好好为人的话，小心一首歌都卖不出去。”  
“谢谢濑名教授的忠告——”  
月永同学果然在笑。虽然他努力绷紧了嘴角，还是一不小心就翘起一头来。

突然有人敲了敲门，东亚研究院的院长来通知濑名教授，赏花的时间终于定了下来，在一周后的晚上七点。院长走后，他看了看月永同学。后者却呆坐着，没多少欣喜的神色。  
“总算能赏花了。”他先开了口。  
“其实……”月永同学又在躲避他的眼神，“我那天可能有事......那个……乐队排练。”  
“你们要表演吗？什么时候？”  
“啊……不是表演。那个，我有门课要交作业，期中考试的。”  
“你上周说你已经准备好了。”  
月永同学的眼神越来越飘，手离书包带也越来越近。濑名教授皱着眉头追他的眼神，像月永同学去他房间时一样，像他们提到太阳的时候一样。他站起身，想挡在门口，但月永同学立刻受惊般窜了起来。  
“对不起。”他急急忙忙地鞠了半个躬，逃出了房间。  
赏花的那天，月永同学没有出现。

六点左右，天空就开始飘雨。活动也转移到了室内。能看到樱花树的落地玻璃前围了学日语的学生，熙熙攘攘地轮流拍着照片，他就不愿凑那个热闹。濑名教授缩在一群教授的边缘，漫不经心地喝掺了水的可尔必思。灌到第三杯的时候，教日语的教授组织大家玩猜谁吃的糖是酸的一类的游戏。他看着其他的教授都一个个上台遭殃，想着大约也快轮到自己。一个不认识的学生笑嘻嘻地盯住了他，他一下就恼了，离开了房间。  
回去的路上，濑名教授站在被雨淋湿的樱花树前，找了个不会被发现的角度，一个人望了很久。他终于觉得气渐渐消了下来，才知道自己先前有多不快。论赏花活动，他一开始对于活动的组织者就没有多少信心，也不该谈得上失望。但若只是失望于月永同学的“失约”，倒真像受气的小媳妇，他是不喜欢承认的。  
他不服气地便想揪出对方的什么把柄。有什么事能比和他喜欢的模特一起赏花更重要。说到大晚上的......他在月永同学告诉他的那堆活动里翻找，竟不记得他晚上有过任何安排。回想起来，第一次见月永同学的时候，他们只聊了六点开始的十多分钟，他也急急忙忙地要走，却说不出去哪里，濑名教授只当他是要去喝酒或是飞叶子，就没有多问。  
回过神来的时候，他已经用了跟月永同学相同的伎俩，去问校警要他的住址。在里面的人忙着翻找文件时，他脑内想的是出现在月永同学口中和他梦里的，knights。  
校警探出了窗口，告诉他住校名单里查无此人。

六 再见濑名教授  
不过是没有住校而已，小场面，濑名教授如此安慰自己。  
回过神来的时候，他已经拨着数学教授的电话，调到了免提，写出了一封询问月永同学明天课表的邮件，鼠标移到了发送上。  
还好电话接通了，他点击了邮件的删除键。  
“这么快就失恋了？”数学教授说。  
“我见鬼了。”  
赶在对面发表评论之前，濑名教授又补了一句。  
“所以你赶快来跟我去个地方。”  
“去哪？”  
“抓鬼。”  
“你看看时间。”  
“晚上七点。”  
“你觉得我在干嘛。”  
“吃饭。快来。”  
“你知道我有老婆孩子的。”  
“知道。快来。”  
“你也知道东亚研究院肯定有人愿意和你赏第二次花。”  
“不要。快来。”  
“……仅此一次。”

“你走之后，再和学艺术的人扯上关系我自罚十场party。”  
中年男子两手撑着一把巨大的伞，把旁边的年轻教授也一起罩在底下，后者蹲在地上边走边端详面前的石碑。雨没有停，山上起了雾气，灰色墓园里的天也是灰的，数学教授灰色的外套和濑名灰色的头发湮没在水汽的幕布后，从外面看不真切。  
“我很期待。”濑名教授的眼睛还是一刻不停地扫着墓碑上的姓名。  
“你在找什么？”  
“月永雷欧是国际生。”  
“对。”  
“我不信他第一学期就会在外面找房子。”  
濑名教授拨着雾气向前走，墓碑上开始出现日本人的名字。  
“但他又的确入学了，所以才能注册在我的课上。他刚入学的时候，看见我连教授都不叫，只会说让我摸不着头脑的话。”  
再往前走，一排墓碑上分别写着：“游木真，trickstar”，“朱樱司，knights”、“朔间凛月，knights”......  
他停在一座空墓碑前，把手掌盖上去，有尘土的质感。在暴雨中，濑名教授的手和土都是干的。   
“他说我在的组合，我梦到了。这排墓碑上的人，我也梦到了。”  
“不是你的自我暗示吗？”  
“我不觉得。他认识那个我，也有这个我的梦做保证。我也正好记不清自己的高中生活。既然矛盾的点在我身上……”  
他心一横，把尘土抹去，墓碑上清晰地印着：“月永雷欧，knights队长”。  
“你说，是不是我才是错的。但是为……”  
他还没来得及看清数学教授的表情，就像被切断电源的机械，突然陷入一片黑暗里。

四面八方都只有混沌，他被一股凉风推着向上飘，但上面也是虚无。每过几秒，他的身体就愈发沉重一些，像是被按在地上。但他还是被托着向上走，只是越往上走，他的皮肤就几乎支撑不住全身的重量。在他睁开眼睛的前一秒，有什么东西砸上了他的头部，他就又昏睡过去。  
再醒来时，被砸到的地方还持续着痛感。  
他睁开眼，记忆就像洪水一样涌进来。他躺在墓园里，数学教授的伞插在地上，挡住了他的视线。他看见的好像是伞黑白条的竖纹，又好像是一幕幕走马灯。从他进入梦之咲的第一天，到被月永雷欧撞见自己练唱，到他们渐渐形影不离又分开，到他对雷欧的称呼从レオ君变成王大人，到他们毕业、解散。他想起他们最早拉着的手中间插进来一个、两个、很多个人，直到他们变成knights的王、knights的骑士，直到他们的所有关联都要加上knights。最后骑士团消失了，他们何必不过自己的生活。比如在这阴冷的小地方当一个写书贩卖回忆的濑名教授，也是不悲不喜的一生。  
“濑名教……濑名！”但月永雷欧来了。来填满他空白的office hour，私闯他应该只有一个人的宿舍，邀请他接受濑名教授不应该接受的邀请。濑名泉觉得，如果要被辞退以离开这个狭小的日常，应该是为了他。

答案已经很明显了，他应该喊的称呼。“レオ君。”  
“虽然已经失败了，但我果然还是想和濑名在一起！我这个笨蛋，就应该跟濑名一起去赏花的！”  
“什么失败了？”  
“很快濑名就会知道啦......为了防止之后生我的气总之和我在一起吧！”  
像是不容他拒绝一样，月永雷欧立刻伸出了一只手。  
若是在梦里，这些权限他该是有的。这么想着，天色缓缓亮了起来，直到太阳褪去些许红色，堪堪斜挂在天边。  
“回家吧。”濑名泉也伸出了手。  
视野中又是一片黑暗，但渐渐向上飘浮，能看见光了。

濑名泉醒来时，首先看到的是手里拿着矿泉水的朔间凛月。在对方几乎要一水瓶砸到头上时，月永雷欧从凛月背后探出大半个身子，迅速拉住了他的手臂，一边重复着，  
“成功了，成功了。”  
吸血鬼无不遗憾地丢下了瓶子：“欸~很能干嘛。”  
“レオ君。说明一下吧。”  
“就是，借助了一些，现代科技的力量……”  
“你是指把人砸晕再绑到未知的机器上吗。”  
“因为，说是可以在......什么封印然后找回记忆的过程中重新发现当时的感情，然后就……”  
“就可以制造很多事情的转机嘛。比如王想小濑想到孤注一掷了，原谅他吧~”朔间凛月笑得善解人意。  
“是你动的手吧。”  
“我只是碰巧在宴会上见到了王而已，在他喝醉以后提的建议。然后正好小濑电影杀青~”  
“是犯罪吧。”  
吸血鬼笑嘻嘻地离开了，留下局促的月永雷欧，倒很像他还是月永同学时的样子。  
“敢做也敢当一点吧，超烦人的。”  
“濑名......”  
“原谅你了。但绑架我的善后工作你要好好完成。比如。”  
“从公开交往信息开始吧，レオ君~❤”


End file.
